Web sites often have different web site access control ports with a different access protocol. These access protocols may be difficult to determine, and access attempt may fail due to incorrect formatting or data required. Furthermore, many web site access control ports may have similarities in their access protocols. Efficiency may be gained by not re-performing redundant work.